food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yellow Wine/@comment-36653031-20180921225204
1. Restaurant’s waiter. Jun Shan Yue (Lord mountain’s delight), The largest restaurant in Xiao Ya Town. "Good!" The shouting sound came out, one after another, in the lobby of the restaurant. I stood at the table and sipped an earthen liquor jar. Twenty-year old Gujinggong liquor, brought by a surnamed Zhang. Jumping out of the table, I slammed the empty earthen jar in front of the crowd. "Is this Gujing?! Twenty years? Not bad!" I wiped the liquor stains on the mouth, lifted the flagon and presumptuously point it to the one surnamed Zhang. "But it’s still far from me (he use an arrogant form of “me”) to getting drunk! Uncle Zhang can't afford to buy better? This thing is just like a plain water!" “Yellow Wine’s mouth is still no mercy!” “Tsk, tsk, Yellow wine is right. Elder Zhang, aren’t you a rich man? How can you be a mold on Xi Feng liquor!” The crowd became a hot pit of heated discussion. The atmosphere in the lobby of the restaurant is getting more and more lively. "Next, next." With a big hand, I threw the empty jar aside and took the spirits from the next drinker. "There are still 5 flagons left! 5 flagons! I shall drink it all in one go, Old man Zhang, you have to admit defeat!" “I hope that the broken silver (ancient Chinese money) in your bag is enough, and the tigress at home is not worried!” I laughed and broke the mud seal, raise the head and pouring the drink into the mouth. At night, as usual, I search out the broken silver from the pocket, weigh it in the hand, estimated that it is almost enough money for a drink. "How many have you got today?" I just got out of the backyard, and the master attendant who passing by the lobby saw this scene and laughed out loud. "Eight, I really can't stand these guys," I licked my mouth, dissatisfied. “Drinking with no moderation. Even if we drink to death at this restaurant, we still have to take a responsibility.” "Haha, Yellow wine, you are not the same. I heard that you drink 5 flagon of old liquor in one go." "How can these items compare with this great me?" I said arrogantly. "I won't be drunk even if I drink many more flagons. Can these trash compares?" "Haha, I agree. I agree." Master attendant answer me twice. Quickly climb to upstairs. He won’t forget to remind me when he went halfway. “Yellow wine, don't forget to go to the suburbs to pick up the goods tomorrow.” “I haven't forgotten it, this great me is very reliable.” I closed the restaurant door and said it at the same time. Just then, a few shadows flashed across the door. I stumbled and pushed the door open and peep out. In addition to the drunkards previously thrown out, there are no other people on the street. "It's a bit strange..." note : my translation may be wrong. I have to deal with some ancient word which I have no knowledge and hard to replace it with english word.